dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Selene
Description :"A young girl living peacefully in the Witchwood, She tends to be extremely cautious around strangers." Selene is a mysterious young girl who resides in the mist-enveloped Witchwood. Most of the people of Gransys neither know its history or background; many assume the person living in the wood is a witch and ascribe that vocation to Selene. Selenes real story and origin is gradually uncovered over the course of several quests. During the quest Lost and Found the Arisen's childhood friend and cousin Quina seeks out Selene in an attempt to find an explanation or cure for their heart wound. Within the forest lies a small clearing surrounded by trees, and herein lies a cottage, built into an ancient tree, which Selene calls home. Here Quina and the Arisen discover that that Selene once lived with her Gran until she passed away. Selene is timid and fears contact with regular people, though she is an excellent herbalist. Later Selene becomes the target of a lynching, during the quest Witch Hunt. Some people and soldiers of Gran Soren blame Selene for the Dragon's attack, thinking her a powerful sorceres. They surround the forest hut and threaten to burn it down, until scared off by a guardian Golem. After the attack Selene runs off deeper into the wood. She is found at Guardian's Grave together with the ghostly figure of her Gran (Sofiah). Here it is revealed that Selene is the pawn of a former Arisen, and the process known as Bestowal of Spirit is explained, an effect which causes pawns to slowly become more like their masters over time, and more 'human'. Afterwards, Selene, now human and not pawn, moves to The Arisen's House in Cassardis. Selene wears the Forest Tunic Set, her favorite gift is the Toadstool Sitter. Speaking with Selene, the Arisen will be given an option of presenting her with a herb or another curative item. Selene will convert the items into various herbal ales, depending on the item given. These are fairly potent curatives, and make her quite useful. Combining Selene's brews can be combined to gain the following products Quests *Lost and Found *Witch's Brew *Witch Hunt *There is also an escort quest for Selene, found on the Union Inn noticeboard, called Elsewhere Bound. Notes *Selene is one character who has unique dialogue during the quest The Great Hereafter *After Witch Hunt Selene can be taken to Pablos' Inn, in order to speed up Ale creation. Have her create Ale then immediately deposit the Ale with Pablos. Repeat as many times as desired. Selene will not move from the Inn until the player sleeps, leaves or dies. * Her outfit, the Forest Tunic Set, is obtained from successfully completing Speedrun Mode. *There is a Common Archistaff standing in one of the pots in the Witch's Hut. Though Selene is unarmed, it is likely that Selene was a Sorcerer when a pawn. According to an unimplemented quest item description Selene's weapon is or was called "Unbowed Tree." The inventory text read "Selene's cherished staff. Its name mirrors her uncorrupted heart". *If the quest Lost and Found is not completed and Selene is not spoken to with Quina present in the Witch's Hut, Selene's subsequent quests will not activate. *Selene has a tendency to run if the Arisen is being chased by monsters, so kill them first, then exit and re-enter Witchwood to try again. *In New Game Plus, Selene's first sentence when spoken to is: "Might I... Might I know you? You seem familiar." even if the Arisen never visited Witchwood and spoke to her in previous runs. *Selene's transition to humanity is revealed by her death animaton: if killed prior to Witch Hunt she will collapse on the ground before being taken by the Rift revealing that she is in fact a Pawn. However, if she is killed Post-Witch Hunt she will merely collapse on the ground and lie dead, like any human. Quotes *''"Some need of me...?"'' *''...'' *''Why?'' *''You...You have need of me...again?'' *''"I have ever lived hidden away from others."'' *''"Once all has grown calm...will you come see me again?"'' *''"We meet again..."'' *''"I've been here, alone... Since Gran died... I've stayed and thought... About my journey with Gran..."'' *''"Why is it that...I remember it so clearly when you are near?"'' *''"This strange... I am not now as I was then... As I was when I was with Gran... Somehow, I am changed..."'' Early dialogue *''The mists...they keep most out.'' *''But you... Why...?'' *''The ward... It is diminished? Else...'' During Lost and Found *''"Gran spoke of this... Said not to speak with you... With people from beyond the wood..."'' *''"Why do you...not frighten me? Why is it, now...? Others rarely come... When they do, they... They frighten me... I hid away."'' After Come to Court and before Witch Hunt *''You've come again... I am glad'' *''I've come to understand... You are like my Gran.'' *''I loved her...'' *''Just before she died, my Gran told me to live out my life....'' *''And so I am, I think, because of her....'' *''Gran told me to live, but...'' *''I feel I do not truly know what it means, to live.'' *''But I do know that... That being here now, with you, makes me-- glad...'' During Witch Hunt *''"I am sorry, Arisen. You share in my troubles through no fault of your own. Some part of me has long known I was, in truth, a pawn. I do not age, or die, as others. And always I found making my own decisions...difficult. Gran gifted me a portion of her very soul. It was a kindness I can never repay. At first, I knew not how to use this gift. But now I have met you..."'' *''"Please, Arisen... Say that I might stay in your village. Under your roof... I want dearly for a place I can feel safe."'' After moving to Your House *''"I... I've become human... Have I not? Human... Like you."'' *''"No more do I follow another as I did Gran... As a pawn does her master. Now, I can live together with you as a fellow man... An equal."'' *''"In truth, I would gladly leave here now to go anywhere with you... But I would be naught but a burden if I joined you now. After what has happened here, I... Perhaps I had best not be seen awhile."'' *''"Do not worry for me. I have ever lived hidden away from others. Once all has grown calm...will you come and see me again?"'' During Elsewhere Bound *''"This strange... I am not now as I was then... As I was when I was with Gran... Somehow, I am changed..."'' *''"I am...very glad. Thank you..."'' Upon being gifted The Arisen's Bond *''"This...for me!? 'Tis a marvel... I am wondrous glad of it. I feel as if I am just born, newly alive at last this moment!"'' As the Beloved *''"There, in the Dragon's keeping, I was frightened... Truly frightened. Scared to die... After meeting you, I was scared to lose it all... 'Twas the first time I had ever been truly conscious of death. 'Til now it had ever held little meaning for me as a pawn. But it is that mortality that gives human life its color. Life without death is no life, in truth. I've come to understand that now, as a human myself."'' Trivia .]] *Selene bears a clear resemblance to the witch character Schierke (Beserk) in Kentaro Miura's manga "Beserk" - in the Manga the witch also lives in a "tree house" protected by spells and golems. Creating Selene Settings for the Character Editor - Please note that these are estimates, as official character creation numbers have not been announced. :Slider Scales are represented thus - for a five point slider the positions are = [ 2L - 1L - M - 1R - 2R ] :The colour scale = '00' is the top leftmost selection, right adjacent to that is '1R', below that is '1D', two rows below '2D' and so on. On completion Selene vital statistics are : Height 171 cm, Weight 57 kg. Face Type 28, Colour 3R Hair Type 50, Colour 4R Eye Type 17, Colour 7D Brow Type 15, Position 1R, Spacing 1L, Colour 7R Nose Type 13 Mouth Type 20, Position 1R Ear Type 1 Musculature 2L Bust Size 2L Torso 10 Arms 7 Legs 12 Posture M Stance M Weight 1L Skin Colour 3R Makeup 11, Colour 7R 2D Category:Significant NPCs Category:Quest NPCs Category:Females Category:Articles Containing Spoilers Category:Pawns (NPC) Category:Selene